


Sue Me

by milktxt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Fluff, M/M, Seungcheol is doomed, jeonghan is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktxt/pseuds/milktxt
Summary: Seungcheol is a lawyer with an inferiority complex and Jeonghan doesn't make things any better.





	Sue Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year for Helen and i took it down.  
> this is the better, fixed and actually acceptable version  
> follow me on twitter ? i'm @yoscoups

“Remind me again why your genius ass took that case?” Jihoon mutters for the thousandth time this morning. Seungcheol wonders the same thing by the end of the first week, but when he looks at the beaming smile on his accountant’s face, he’s reminded once again that it’s because he’s on the verge of bankruptcy. What kind of law firm doesn’t take up law cases?

Again… What kind of law firm is stupid enough to take up a case they’re sure they won’t win? The 57 year old presumed criminal is just the worst to work with. If it isn’t already complicated that the charges pressed against him are heavy – alleged rape, pedophilia and if this isn’t enough, homicide – their interaction in the interrogation room still gives Jihoon and Seungcheol goose bumps.

“Won’t you drop the ‘alleged’ already? Seungcheol, we already know all proofs are against him, there’s no way to save his ass.” Seungcheol can barely see Jihoon’s head behind the newspaper, printed articles and law books piled on top of the younger’s desk. His bangs, freshly dyed brown, flop on top of his head along each one of his erratic movements, he seems more restless than ever. It’s their third sleepless night and the accountant’s cheerful thumbs up don’t give them any type of energy anymore.

“C’mon, how bad is – “

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. He told me I’d look cute in the back of his car if I pretended were fifteen years younger.” Jihoon says with pure horror on his face and Seungcheol realizes that indeed, they’re doomed. He resumes wolfing down the day old donuts on his own desk. The cold, bitter coffee doesn’t bother him anymore.

 

It’s after a couple hours that Seungcheol’s imaginary light bulb kindles and he looks at Jihoon with the slightest gleam of hope. Jihoon looks back at him with death written all over his face. Seungcheol is pretty sure Jihoon is done with all of Seungcheol’s bullshit and ready to throw away two years of camaraderie to open a donut shop at the corner of the street.

“Who’s the prosecutor again?”

“Of course you weren’t listening during that bit…” Jihoon looks down and looks up at him again, confusion lacing his soft features. “Please tell me you’re not thinking of a bribe… We’re already poor enough as it is.”

“Hell, Jihoon. I’ll suck his dick if he wants me to; I can’t fucking give up just yet,” to which Jihoon snorts and digs back into his pile of files. He looks for a while and when he resurfaces, he brandishes a green manila folder right up Seungcheol’s face  
“He’s said to be one of the best in the country. His name’s Yoon Jeonghan.” Jihoon puts back the folder on his desk and he fails to catch the distress on Seungcheol’s face but he clearly hears the deep grown and the loud fist banging on the table.

The name alone brings back memories that Seungcheol has been trying to forget for years and it’s distressing to see how affected he is, even after all this time by the name of Yoon Jeonghan  
“Of course it’s Yoon Jeonghan. It’s always Yoon fucking Jeonghan!” Seungcheol cries out. Of course it has to be him, he was made to be star prosecutor. Seungcheol’s face twists in a grimace of disgust mixed with despair, his eyes are shut and he lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He’s officially ruined; sucking dick or not, Jeonghan would probably make the case harder for Seungcheol, for the sole sake of seeing him suffer a humiliating loss. That’s Yoon Jeonghan for you, or at least, what Seungcheol remembers of Yoon Jeonghan.

“Alright, let me guess, he dumped you once upon a time?” There’s that look in Jihoon’s face that Seungcheol hate; it’s a mix of pity and amusement and if there’s one thing Seungcheol isn’t proud of, it’s the long list of people who dumped him. Talking about it gets him in the most sour of moods; what’s there not to like about him? He’s a good looking man in his late twenties who’s both hardworking, caring, and with some mad cooking skills.

“Well, not really... It was not exactly dumping me, knowing the circumstances, but we do have history.” Seungcheol is not drunk enough for that but he speaks and Jihoon is now curious, eyebrows raised, hands under his chin and he’s patiently waiting for Seungcheol to spill. Seungcheol wishes he were drunk for this.

-

Seungcheol remembers the day Jeonghan is introduced to him as the new intern in his father’s law firm. He was dashingly beautiful, friendly looking and eloquent and Seungcheol immediately fell for the perfection that was Yoon Jeonghan, for the way his eyes sparkled and the way his fingers grazed over the older’s hands whenever they were too close. Seungcheol was smitten and Jeonghan seemed to return the feeling. 

Seungcheol remembers it really well, painfully well. He remembers how they would go to work ridiculously early to spend alone time together, he remembers playing footsie under meeting desks and leaving the office late at night, hands entwined and hearts full. Seungcheol believes that dating Jeonghan was similar to riding a rollercoaster. It’s nerve wracking at first, but the second Seungcheol gets a grip on the younger, the adrenaline rush is like no other. Every move leaves him expecting the next and by the end of the day, when Seungcheol has Jeonghan laid bare on his bed, he feels like he just can’t get enough.

Seungcheol didn’t see it, his eyes were too clouded with his newfound adoration and he believed that as long as he got a handful of Jeonghan, he’d be fine. However, little by little, his grip on the younger seemed to get weaker and soon, Seungcheol was left behind. 

It took months for Seungcheol to see past his infatuation; there were no more flirty words, no more playing around and no more spending time together. He then realized Jeonghan’s game, the one that used Seungcheol like a mere pawn in a game of chess, the first level in Jeonghan’s strategy and in no time, Jeonghan was able to clear the game. In no time, he was able to score big cases and better opportunities at bigger firms, leaving Seungcheol waiting in case zero. It was the most one-sided game of chess Seungcheol’s ever been part of.

-

Seungcheol doesn’t try to bribe Jeonghan, he would be crazy if he tried and his pride just doesn’t allow it. He goes to court on the day of the trial, all suited up, the sound of his own heels against the pristine marbles adds up to his anxiety and he’s just hoping for the best at this point. 

His client is as psychotic as ever and Seungcheol thinks that the middle aged man does not want to be helped at all; he’s laughing to himself, hands fidgeting in a way Seungcheol only imagines is a nervous habit. Being next to that person has become terrifying. Seungcheol scans the room with wary eyes and in the midst of everybody else, he spots him. It doesn’t matter how long it’s been since Seungcheol’s last seen Jeonghan, the latter’s still the most beautiful person in the room. He didn’t quite change; his hair is still long, soft and beautiful, his eyes still fucking glow and Seungcheol’s heart still beats hard when their eyes meet. It feels as if no one else in the room matters; it takes no effort for Yoon Jeonghan to stand out in the midst of a crowd; he’s bold, confident and utterly lethal. The cold professional way he carries himself is still as prominent as before, his posture, his designer suit, everything about him screams out of reach and Seungcheol suddenly remembers why he hates Yoon Jeonghan so much. He is on another level.

Seungcheol can feel the younger’s gaze on him, scanning him up and down, and Seungcheol hopes he’s dreaming when he hears the snort coming from Jeonghan’s direction. It’s embarrassing, Seungcheol wants to hide completely, but then the second Jeonghan’s eyes leave Seungcheol, he knows that he’s once again lost all interest and probably won’t be looking at him anymore for the rest of the trial. Good old same all over again; history repeats itself and Seungcheol isn’t very enthusiastic about it.

The opening statements are about to be issued and Seungcheol is ready. Well, not exactly, he’s still ninety five percent positive he will lose but he’s here and that’s that, he hopes he can at least get a thumb up for even trying. Jeonghan speaks first and of course he’s as eloquent and documented as ever. His voice is deeper and more serious when he’s doing his job and it feels like Seungcheol’s been hit by a million arrows in the stomach.

Every word Jeonghan utters makes Seungcheol reevaluate his choices. He wants to get away, give up the company, the status and he realizes that Jeonghan still has the same power over him he’s had years ago.

The trial doesn’t take really long. Seungcheol wasn’t expecting it to last longer than an hour, seeing that he was expecting to lose. Jeonghan’s argumentation is strong and bold and the second Seungcheol is about to refute an argument, he finds himself at loss of words in front of Jeonghan’s replies. He’s never seen Jeonghan so combative, almost aggressive and he somehow wishes it was because Jeonghan wanted to prove himself to Seungcheol. It probably isn’t.  
Seungcheol loses. Of course he does, the criminal is sentenced to life imprisonment and secretly, Seungcheol is sighing in relief. He’s pretty sure Jihoon will be as well, the younger would rather be selling donuts down the streets than in the backseat of a pedophile’s car; anyone would.

Seungcheol’s shoes are loud against the marble and the sound is almost satisfying, especially since no one is there to hear him. There’s a coffee machine down the hall and a coin in the pocket of Seungcheol’s slacks and maybe it’s not that bad of a day after all. There’s more coffee in his system than in Starbucks’ inventory but he’s sure he’ll collapse if he doesn’t have at least one more cup. Two sugars and a couple coins later, his energy levels are rising and he’s ready to finally go home and sleep for the rest of the week.

He stops by the office first. What’s a poignant loss if Jihoon isn’t there to either yell at him or mock his subpar debating skills? At least, he knows that much would make him feel better. Jihoon is asleep on his desk, face squished against the hard cover of a book and he’s drooling. He does look exhausted; he’s lost countless hours of sleep after all. Seungcheol feels sorry; he’s sorry for Jihoon, sorry for his accountant, sorry for his dad who has deemed him capable enough and he flops down on his chair for a moment, letting everything that’s happened so far sink down on him. The leather is comfortable and he feels like he could fall asleep there, but he wants right now is to be as far away from that firm as possible.

He takes a look at his office. It’s as if a tornado’s hit the place: pieces of paper are thrown around, manila folders, documents and such are in spots they don’t really belong to and what was before a state of the art, modernly decorated office is now a pigsty. Seungcheol really isn’t worthy of taking over his father’s business.

Seungcheol doesn’t want to wake Jihoon up, the younger deserves a couples minutes of rest, and although the conditions are less than optimal, Jihoon seems to be resting well, his breathing is steady and his facial expression is serene. Seungcheol decides not to wait for the younger to wake up and writes a sticky note instead, three simple words written in bold with the black permanent marker laying on Jihoon’s messy desk: “let’s move on”.

It’s sad but it’s life and Seungcheol is an adult; he’ll get over it, it’s also for the good cause. Or that’s what he tells himself. The entire ride back home is gloomy and dark, Seungcheol blames himself for what’s happened, he blames himself for not being professional enough, for letting his childish feelings get in the way and he’s back to hating himself the way he’s hated himself when Jeonghan left him behind and made him feel so pathetic, a couple years ago.

Seungcheol parks in front of his apartment complex and gets out of the car, ready for the upcoming week, the only thing in his agenda being sleep, lazing around in front of his TV and when he’s built enough courage, calling his father. 

If there’s one thing Seungcheol doesn’t complain about when it comes to his job as a lawyer, is that it pays well, no matter what – his car is a sleek black BMW and his house is equipped with a built in Jacuzzi. The lock system is also pretty convenient and when he punches in his pass code and the door opens, Seungcheol is ready to head straight to his bedroom and finally sleep.

“Finally home, Mr. defending attorney?” The voice comes from the living room and it sounds awfully familiar. There’s a shiver running down Seungcheol’s spine and when he spots Jeonghan lazily lounging on his couch as if he were in his own house, it intensifies. He’s as beautiful as ever; his hair is untied, falling prettily on his shoulders and Seungcheol notices that it grew quite a lot since the last time he’s seen it that way. There’s almost an inviting look in his eyes and everything about him screams “come to me”, from the way he follows his every movement to the way his shirt’s first few buttons are undone, uncovering soft looking and unblemished milky skin. But Seungcheol knows, he knows that Jeonghan is dangerous and that he shouldn’t get anywhere near him. He knows that the one thing that makes him weak on his knees is Yoon Jeonghan and yet, it’s hard to contain that animalistic need that has taken control over him; the need to pin Jeonghan down, to kiss him hard but also the need to hold him and tell him he’s the most beautiful being Seungcheol’s ever seen.

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Seungcheol says instead. He’s fuming, and he hates the way Jeonghan is obviously playing with him like a puppet. He can see it in the way the younger looks at him with sheer amusement in his eyes, because in three years, Jeonghan was able to achieve things Seungcheol couldn’t achieve in six. Things Seungcheol wouldn’t be able to achieve, even if he were given a lifetime.

Jeonghan sorts. The same snort Seungcheol heard earlier during the trial.

“You’re so predictable, Seungcheol. Old same old same, you haven’t even changed your code.” Jeonghan says in that tone that makes Seungcheol’s anger explode. He takes his sweet time to fix his position on the couch, legs crossed as if he were in his own apartment. “Did you do it on purpose? Were you expecting I’ll go back to you some day? It’s pathetic how you’re so desperately reaching out to me and yet you know this will never happen,” he finishes, pointing towards Seungcheol then back towards him again.

“Please leave, Jeonghan. I’m not in the mood for this.” He walks away from the couch, anywhere where he can’t see Jeonghan. He’s not ready to face him just yet. He’ll never be ready but it seems as if Jeonghan is excited to pack some punches.

“Of course you’re not in the mood for this, I beat you so hard. What were you expecting?” Seungcheol feels like he’s on the verge of suffocating. He loosens up his tie but I doesn’t really change the fact that he’s almost choking. “Honestly, why did you even think you’d make it as a lawyer? If it weren’t for your father, you would’ve never gotten any opportunity. We both know that, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol doesn’t know what demon takes control of him and in the matter of seconds, he’s crossed the distance to the couch, his two fists are full of Jeonghan’s crisp white shirt and he’s never been this angry before. “I fucking hate you.” He says, venom spewing out of each and every word. Jeonghan’s laughing though, his head is thrown back, exposing his pale throat and he doesn’t seem fazed by it at all. 

“I know.” He nods, pulling Seungcheol into a kiss he never knew was coming.

It’s not sweet, it’s not loving but Seungcheol is too much of a goner to care. He’s nestled between Jeonghan’s willingly parted thighs and he kisses back aggressively, biting and bruising whenever he gets the opportunity to, trying to assert whatever dominance he thinks he might have. Jeonghan’s hands are desperately grabbing at his hair, trying to reduce whatever minimal space is between them. Seungcheol can’t get enough. It’s a roller coaster, again. All his senses are intensified and the adrenaline rush settles in, second to none, as if it hasn’t left for all these years.

Seungcheol probably cared for no more than ten seconds before his hands give in, wandering down Jeonghan’s body, rediscovering every curve, every soft spot. They are down his waist, up his inner thigh and in the matter of seconds, they are haphazardly unbuttoning his slacks.

“Needy, aren’t we?” Jeonghan laughs, completely out of breath, hair disheveled in the prettiest of ways and Seungcheol doesn’t even bother answering him, shutting the younger up with an aggressive press of his lips.

No matter how cocky Jeonghan may have sounded, he definitely looks hungry to Seungcheol. He’s grinding up against Seungcheol’s thighs, needily grabbing at whatever fabric he can find and the noises coming out of him are throaty and they don’t help the situation happening down Seungcheol’s slacks.

“You might spew all of this bullshit about being superior, but admit it, I’m still the best cock you’ve ever had.”

“Shut up.”

-

When Seungcheol wakes up the next morning, his entire body is aching and his head is throbbing. It takes a while for his eyes to get used to sunlight and he even longer for him to remember why he’s sleeping on the couch. It dawns on him though; he and Jeonghan did end up having sex. The scent of the younger is still lingering in the apartment although Seungcheol is sure that Jeonghan probably left way earlier. 

There are painkillers on the table, next to a big glass of water and a note written messily on a napkin: “You’re right, you’re the best cock I’ve ever had.”  
Seungcheol doesn’t know why, but he’s smiling, scrunching the napkin in his hand. He downs the painkiller and drags his feet to his bedroom. He’s planning on going back to sleep and doing nothing else. He doesn’t want to think of what happened just yet, he’s too tired for that.

-

Jeonghan sometimes think his job is way too demanding, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He’s supposed to meet up with the chief of the police department to discuss some criminal files but Jeonghan also hasn’t eaten in hours and there’s a new bakery that’s just opened down the street. The exterior looks pretty fancy and the owner is probably someone who has way too much time and most importantly way too much money. The exterior display looks appetizing and Jeonghan is salivating already.

The interior is just as fancy as the outside and the cashiers are smiling so wide that it makes Jeonghan wonder how much they’re paid to keep that smile all day long. He takes a couple pastries and he’s ready to leave when he hears an awfully familiar voice coming from upstairs.  
“Jihoon, it’s time to restock the inventory and your turn to call.” Jeonghan can’t believe it and he laughs when he gets a glimpse of Seungcheol climbing down the stairs two steps at a time and Jeonghan doesn’t know whether to make a quick exit or to just keep laughing.

Seungcheol halts his step when he sees Jeonghan and it looks like he’s wondering the same thing. He sighs as he reaches the marbled floor and he looks like he’s waiting for Jeonghan to say something. Of course, Jeonghan does, he wouldn’t let the opportunity to laugh at Seungcheol slip away from him.

“Well, that was… expected.”

“Expected? Was I that bad a lawyer?” The atmosphere is lighter, Seungcheol doesn’t seem as stuck up as he was when they were working in the same field. Jeonghan doesn’t know if it’s because of what happened in Seungcheol’s apartment but again, that was two years ago. The Seungcheol in front of him is smiling back at him and if it weren’t for their rocky past, Jeonghan would ask him on a date.

“God, Seungcheol we both know you were awful.”

“I guess you’re right.” Shocker. “Law was never made for me and I guess I shouldn’t have followed my dad’s step. It was his dream not mine after all.”  
“So your dream is to open a donut shop.” Jeonghan teases and Seungcheol is genuinely laughing, his dimple is showing and Jeonghan’s never actually noticed it before today.

“Well, not quite. But I think I actually enjoy it a lot. And I get a lot of free cake.”

“Cute.” Jeonghan is late and when he looks down at his watch, he knows he’s in big trouble.

“Well, mister manager, it was nice seeing you again. Now that you’re not a competition anymore, we could actually go out and maybe date, who knows?”


End file.
